SPANK MY MONKEY: MONKEY'S RISING
by Star Requiem
Summary: Isaac's insanity is back, and worse than ever! R&R! Slight spoiler warning.


Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. AEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE!  
  
SPANK MY MONKEY: MONKEY'S RISING  
  
5 years had passed since the horrible incident. Isaac had gone crazy and had wanted his   
  
friends to spank his monkey. Now, years after the insanity had passed, an evil began to rise.   
  
An evil so great that all the elements must be forged to stop it...  
  
It all started one morning when Isaac was eating cereal. He was eating very sloppily and   
  
rudely. His mother didn't like this one bit.  
  
" Isaac dear, you need to stop eating like that! ISAAC STOP IT THIS ONCE OR I'LL- I'll-   
  
I'll... I'LL SPANK YOU!"  
  
A very odd look came over Isaac's face as he felt the insanity rise. He dropped his spoon   
  
into his bowl and turned icily to his mother.  
  
" Isaac, what's the matter dear?"  
  
Isaac slowly got up and walked towards his mom, " SPANK MY MONKEY MOM!!!!!" and with that he   
  
ran laughing maniacly out the door.   
  
Dora instantly knew an age old evil had been unleashed. She quickly ran out the door to seek   
  
the healer.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile at the market in Vale, Isaac was wandering around. As he walked by a particular   
  
stall, a man stopped him and asked him if there was something he'd like. Isaac nodded and the man  
  
asked him what it was he was looking for.  
  
" How much does it cost for you to SPANK MY MONKEY?!" Isaac grabbed the man's hand, slapped   
  
himself in the butt with it and ran laughing maniacly out of the market place.  
  
~   
  
" Ah, what a lovely day it is!" Garet said as he skipped merrily out of his house. Suddenly,  
  
a blur rushed right into him.  
  
" GARET HELP! ISAAC'S GONE CRAZY!!!!!" Jenna wailed nearly suffocating him.  
  
" Um, ok..." Garet said looking in the direction of where she came from. Not a soul could be  
  
seen, just trees and leaves and Isaac running up the path with his arms out-stretched laughing  
  
insanely.   
  
Wait a minute, ISAAC?!  
  
Before Garet could react Isaac had both of them on the ground.  
  
" SPANK MY MONKEY! SPANK MY MONKEY! SPANK MY MONKEY!" Isaac yelled taking their hands and   
  
slapping his rear-end with them.   
  
" Isaac get off!" Garet cried.  
  
Isaac got off and danced around, " HAHAHAHAHA! MONKEYS RISING AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN   
  
DO! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Isaac yelled as he ran at an un-earthly pace up the mountain,  
  
spanking himself with the gigantic hand from his 'Force' psynergy.  
  
Garet and Jenna exchanged worried glances and then they too headed towards the sanctum.  
  
~  
  
" It is very clear what has happened. Isaac's inner evil has been awakened when you   
  
mentioned spanking him Dora." the healer stated.  
  
" Then what do we do to save my poor baby?!" she wailed.  
  
" You must forge the elements to stop the evil! Garet and Jenna, round up your friends and   
  
awaken the elements!"   
  
" Um, we already did that." Jenna stated.   
  
" Whatever, just gather them to a specific point and you will stop the Rise of Monkey!"  
  
And so Garet and Jenna ran out the door and off to Ivan's house across the ocean. They ran  
  
on the water all the way.  
  
  
  
~   
  
" SPANK MY MONKEY!" Isaac yelled as he jumped from the peak of Mount Aleph and crashed into a   
  
tree.   
  
" NOONE CAN STOP MONKEYS RISING! I AM INVINCIBLE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Isaac jumped from   
  
the tree and smacked his face into a rock. Unfortunately he wasnt invincible and he was out cold.  
  
  
  
~  
  
" What do you guys want?" Ivan asked, making a cup of coffee. Ivan had since become a little  
  
schitzophrenic and he sat in a rocking chair drinking coffee and never leaving his house. His   
  
eyes bugged out of his head scanning for Isaac to come into his window. His favourite pass-time  
  
became knitting.   
  
" We came to tell you that Isaac has become insane again. It's really bad and we need your   
  
help." Garet pleaded.  
  
" I'M NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE!" Ivan screamed at the top of his lungs flailing in his rocking   
  
chair.   
  
Garet just grabbed him and dragged him out of his house and ran all the way to the duck pond   
  
where Mia lived.   
  
~   
  
Isaac had gotten up and was walking around terrorizing everyone in the world. He flew around   
  
the planet with his cardboard wings and yelled "SPANK MY MONKEY!" at everyone. then a big gust of   
  
wind blew him into the ocean and he sank to the bottom.   
  
" SPANK MY MONKEY!" he yelled at a shark. The shark then chomped down on Isaac's butt and sent   
  
him rocketing towards the duck pond.  
  
~  
  
" Mia we need your help!" Jenna cried.  
  
" Ok for what?"   
  
" Isaac's gone crazy! Again!" Ivan had since returned to normal.   
  
" Again?" Mia asked.  
  
" Yes, again." Garet said.   
  
" Are you sure?"   
  
" Yes I'm sure!" Garet said again.  
  
" Where's your proof?!" she asked angrily.  
  
" Here comes proof right now!" Ivan yelled hiding behind Garet.  
  
Isaac came towards them like a comet. The ducks flew away and he splashed into the pond   
  
causing all the water to fly out of it soaking everyone.   
  
" HI GUYS! WHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Isaac yelled maniacly.   
  
" Oh no what are we gonna do?" Jenna wailed.   
  
" This!" Mia went up, rose her staff and whacked him on the butt several times.  
  
Isaac laughed insanely as he was whacked. It seemed to have no effect.   
  
" It's not working, try something else!" Mia yelled.  
  
" I know!" Garet yelled as he raised his hand to use psynergy, " Liqufier!" A dozen or so fire  
  
beams shot up from the ground under Isaac's butt, only Garet focused a hand onto the end of them.  
  
Each of the beams spanked Isaac repeatedly and sent him sailing through the air.   
  
" It worked! Everyone do it all at once! Use and attack in the shape of hands to spank him!"  
  
" Astral Blast!" Ivan called as three hands flew at Isaac knocking him into the air by his   
  
butt. An orb of purple energy stayed behind in the air.  
  
" Dragon Cloud!" Garet called, only the dragons head became a hand and spanked Isaac on the   
  
behind. A red orb stayed behind in the air by the purple one.  
  
" Freeze Prism!" A rain of frozen hands came down and spanked Isaac hard. A blue orb stayed   
  
behind to float next to the other two.   
  
" Hi guys! What are you doing?" Felix came running along in the knick of time.   
  
" FELIX USE AN ATTACK IN THE SHAPE OF A HAND TO SPANK ISAAC!"   
  
" OOOOooooooook then... Oddessey!" He called as two hands came down and spanked Isaac,   
  
followed by a massive one to spank the crap out of him.   
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You can't stop me!!!" Isaac cried holding his butt.   
  
Suddenly a yellowish-green orb joined the other three. They merged together into a massive  
  
hand.  
  
" SPANK MY MONKE-" Isaac was cut off as the powers of alchemy collided with his buttocks in a   
  
rainbow shower. He then layed un-moving on the ground.   
  
" WE DID IT!" Garet yelled.  
  
All of them then skipped to Vale, dragging Isaac, and then had a tea party.  
  
They were unaware of that fateful genetic pattern that would lead to a devestating future for  
  
them. But they just sipped tea.   
  
And then it all when black because someone spiked their tea with vodka and they woke up with   
  
hangovers.  
  
THE END.  
  
Ice Angel: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THERE IT IS PEOPLE! I WROTE A SEQUEL BECAUSE I WAS BORED!  
  
Ivan: Yep and we all know what that means!  
  
Isaac: SPANK MY MONKEY!   
  
Ice Angel and Ivan: UH, BYE! *both run*  
  
Isaac: *turns to you, arms outstretched* Spank my monkey..... Bwahahhehehehe..... Bwahahaha.....  
  
WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
